greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons of Felreden
This section is all about the weapons of Felreden during the Multiverse Wars, originally the Felreden's arsenal are medieval and magical weapons and mounts, but when the First Multiverse War struck Thedas and Ou'hjik universe brutally hard, all of their fantasy weapons are quickly replaced by Modern weapons that was used by Allied members like Pol America and the Rebel Alliance (Later the New Republic). It should be note that Felreden is the first faction to receive Tekla weapons built by Dr. Tekla Infantry Weapons Felreden Trench Hammer.png|Felreden Trench Hammer, used by Felreden Maulers Felreden Combat Knife.png|Felreden Combat Knife Felreden Pistol 3.png|Felreden Arms FP-3 Pistol Felreden Pistol 4.png|Felreden Arms FP-4 Pistol Felreden Revolver.png|Felreden Arms Mark 1 Revolver Felreden Revolver 2.png|Felreden Arms Mark 2 Revolver Felreden High Rank Officer Pistol.png|Felreden Hiddicks Pistol, used by Felreden High Rank Officers Felreden Cassandra Pentaghast Custom.png|Cassandra Pentaghast's Custom Revolver Felreden Marian Hawke's FP-3 Pistol.png|Marian Hawke's FP-3 Pistol Felreden Tekla Pistol.png|Felreden Arms Teklatic Pistol Mark 1, (note: The term Teklatic is name after Tekla, a female Allied scientist who invented the Tekla technology to the Felreden Army) Felreden Machine Pistol.png|Felreden Arms FMP9 Machine Pistol Felreden Shotgun.png|Felreden Arms FSG-3 Combat Shotgun Felreden Assault Shotgun.png|Felreden Arms FSG-12 Assault Shotgun Felreden SMG1.png|Felreden Arms FS-4 SMG Felreden SMG.png|Felreden Arms FS-5 Submachine Gun Felreden PDW.png|Felreden Arms PDW-2 Personal Defense Weapon Felreden BPAR.png|Felreden Arms FBPR Border Patrol Rifle, used by Felreden Border Patrol Teams Felreden AR.png|Felreden Arms FAR-7 Assault Rifle, the standard-issue rifle of the Felreden army Felreden Assault Rifle 2.png|Felreden Arms FAR-8 Assault Rifle, the new standard issue weapon of the Felreden army after the Second Multiverse War Felreden AR3.png|Felreden Arms FAR-9 Assault Rifle, yet another new standard issue weapon of the Felreden army after the Second Aftermath Felreden Future AR.png|Felreden Arms FAR-10 Assault Rifle, the next-gen assault rifle of the Felreden army in the Nationalist and Third Wars Felreden Ceremonial Rifle.png|Felreden Arms FR30 Rifle, used by Felreden ceremonial forces Felreden Battle Rifle.png|Felreden Arms FBR-6 Battle Rifle, used by Felreden reserves Felreden TEC Rifle.png|Felreden Arms FTAR-1 Tatooine Expedition Corp Rifle Felreden TEC2 Rifle.png|Felreden Arms FTAR-2 Tatooine Expedition Corp Rifle Mark 2 Felreden Alliance of Nations Export Rifle.png|Felreden FARE-5 Rifle, a export version of the FAR-5 rifle for use with other members of the Alliance of Nations (notably the Earth Kingdom and New Californian Republic) Felreden Alliance of Nations Export Rifle 2.png|Felreden FARE-6 Rifle, a export version of the FAR-6 rifle for use with other members of the Alliance of Nations Felreden_SAR.png|Felreden Arms FSAR-1 Squad Automatic Rifle Felreden SAR2.png|Felreden Arms FSAR-2 Squad Automatic Rifle Felreden DMR.png|Felreden Arms FARS-1 Designated Marksman Rifle Felreden Sniper Rifle.png|Felreden Arms FSR-1 Sniper Rifle Felreden Sniper Rifle 2.png|Felreden Arms FSR-2 Sniper Rifle Felreden AMR.png|Felreden FAMR-3 Anti-Materiel Rifle Felreden Hunting Rifle.png|Felreden FR-1 Hunting Rifle, used by Felreden hunters Felreden Elven Ranger Rifle.png|Felreden Arms FER-1 Rifle, used by Elven Rangers Felreden GPMG.png|Felreden Arms General Purpose Machine Gun Felreden HMG 3.png|Felreden FHMG-3 Heavy Machine Gun Felreden HMG.png|Felreden FM20 LSCW Crew Served Weapon Felreden IHSW.png|Felreden Infantry Heavy Support Weapon, only seen used by the Adeptus Astartes and the Felreden Juggs Felreden Heavy Rifle.png|Felreden Arms FHR1 Heavy Rifle Felreden Breaching Carbine.png|Felreden Breaching Carbine, used by Felreden Combat Engineers Felreden Flamer.png|Felreden FSP-1 Flamethrower Felreden GL.png|Felreden FGL-1 Grenade Launcher Felreden AT Weapon.png|Felreden FRL-2 Anti-Tank Rocket Felreden Mortar.png|Felreden Mortar Felreden Grenades.png|Felreden FG2 Grenade Vehicles Felreden Car.png|Felreden Corstan 450 Police Car Felreden GPIV.png|Felreden FC-2 General Purpose Infantry Vehicle Felreden FAV.png|Felreden FC-1 FAV Felreden Halftrack.png|Felreden FT37 Halftrack Felreden ATV Scout.png|Felreden FATV-1S Scout Felreden APC.png|Felreden FPA-1 Armored Personal Carrier Felreden APC2.png|Felreden FPA-2 Armored Personal Carrier Felreden Assault Gun 3.png|Felreden FT83 Assault Gun Felreden MBT.png|Felreden FT5A1 Main Battle Tank Felreden MBT2.png|Felreden FT5A2 Main Battle Tank Felreden ARV.png|Felreden FT80 Armored Recon Vehicle Felreden P.265 Udyr Captured Axis of Empires Tank.png|Felreden P.265 Super-Tank, captured from the Axis Of Empires GGE 45th Armored Division Felreden Walker Killer.png|Felreden FT200 Walker Killer Felreden Tank Destroyer.png|Felreden FT39 Tank Destroyer Felreden Tank Destroyer 2.png|Felreden FT36 Tank Destroyer Mk2 Felreden Artillery.png|Felreden FT49 Artillery Felreden Artillery 2.png|Felreden FT52 Howitzer Felreden Mortar Track.png|Felderen Mortar Track Felreden SPAAG.png|Felreden FTAA-2 Anti-Air Vehicle Felreden_Mobile_Fortress.png|Felreden FT49 Mobile Fortress Felreden GPMT.png|Felreden FT42 General Purpose Military Tractor Felreden Attack Chopper.png|Felreden FAH-1 Attack Helicopter Felreden Heavy Gunship.png|Felreden FHG-1 Varric Heavy Gunship Felreden Fighter Plane.png|Felreden FA-20 Fighter Felreden Fighter Jet.png|Felreden FA-22 Jet Fighter Felreden Attacker.png|Felreden FAT-18 Attacker Felreden Bomber Aircraft.png|Felreden FB-17 Bomber Felreden Strategic Bomber.png|Felreden FBS-1 Strategic Bomber Felreden HARA.png|Felreden HARA-1 High Altitude Reconnaissance Aircraft Felreden Air Freighter.png|Felreden FAF-1 Aerial Cargo Plane Felreden Designated Sky Fortress.png|Felreden FSPV-1 Designated Sky Fortress Codename "Ostagar" Misc Felreden Mark 1 Battle Suit.png|Felreden Mark 1 Battlesuit Felreden Mark 2 Battle Suit.png|Felreden Mark 2 Battlesuit Felreden Mark 3 Battle Suit.png|Felreden Mark 3 Battlesuit Felreden 30mm Cannon.png|Felreden 30mm Cannon Felreden 130mm Cannon.png|Felreden 130mm Howitzer Felreden Med AA Gun.png|Felreden FAA-1 Medium AA Gun Felreden_QuadAA.png|Felreden FAA-1 Medium AA Gun, Quad type Felreden Field Gun.png|Felreden 90mm Field Cannon Felreden Coastal Defense Gun.png|Felreden Coastal Defense Gun Felreden Island Defense Cannon.png|Felreden Island Defense Cannon Felreden Attack Craft.png|Felreden Attack Boat Felreden Battleship.png|Felreden Conhad-class Battleship Felreden Aircraft Carrier.png|Felreden Drakon-class Aircraft Carrier Felreden Oceanic Superfort.png|A Pentaghast-class Oceanic Superfortress Starships * Calenhad-class Star Destroyer * Hawke-class Battleship * Guerrin-class Gunship * Loghain-class Cruiser * Alistair-class Frigate * Rutherford-class Corvette * FR-60 Shuttle * FX-1 Starfighter * FX-2 Starbomber Category:Weapons Category:Technology Category:Vehicles Category:Allies Category:Allied Weapons Category:Allied Vehicles Category:Classifications